Saka Izuko
Saka Izuko, sometimes called Scar as a nickname from her moniker, Scarred One, is a member of Taiki and a former shinobi of , coming from the , despite not possessing the clan's forehead markings, perhaps to hide her origin. She is the last known Kaguya as well, after the death of . Background Saka was born into the as one of the few members who could use the Kekkei Genkai, Shikotsumyaku, and displayed extreme capability in its use, quickly becoming a prodigy. However, several of the members feared her because of it and she was locked up, being brought out only for battle. It was during her imprisonment that she met . Upon meeting him, the two became friends and helped each other survive by sharing food and such. However, when the clan attacked , Kimimaro lost contact with her, because he was unable to find her, even amongst the dead. She had run from the battlefield and hid in a forest nearby. Within days, she was struck with famine and collapsed in the forest, her body weakened from lack of food and water. She was then discovered by , who had by then gone into isolation from feeling as though she was no longer of use to . Guren saved her, supposedly having the plans of using her to impress Orochimaru, but later changed this, due to spending time with Saka and becoming attached to her, similarly to the manner in which she attached to . Saka reflected this attachment as well, becoming a bodyguard of Guren. Guren was later attacked by a man, whom revealed himself upon death a hunter-nin of Kirigakure. Saka demonstrated her skills in the use of both kunai and her Kekkei Genkai by easily killing him, in order to protect Guren. Guren was surprised by her capabilities, but nevertheless praised them. Guren later abandoned her, perhaps to protect her, and Saka was forced to fend for herself. Within two years, Saka arrived in Suishōgakure. Kameyō happened upon her in an alleyway, and Saka attacked her, thinking she was in danger. Nevertheless, Kameyō was able to disarm Saka and ask her if she wanted to join Taiki. Personality Saka is portrayed as a short-tempered, yet quiet woman. She prefers to keep to herself, speaking only when spoken to or to comment on something with as little words as possible, the aforementioned quality being a trait she gained from her time spent with . Nevertheless, she is anything but shy, as she tends to blurt what she thinks without a thought as to how it will affect others, reflecting her honesty. Nevertheless, she is prone to violent tendencies, similarly to her fellow team-mate, Mai Ishii. This violent tendencies manifest mostly in her sleep, but are not above happening when she is awake. When these do happen when she is awake, it requires three of her teammates to restrain her and even then, it is viewed as a struggle. Despite this, she possesses a caring side that appears when one of her teammates is hurt. When this demeanor shows through, she expresses a regret towards how she lives and her desire to have someone to love her and to fight for. This often results in "harmless" flirting with men she meets, supposedly in hopes of finding this someone, although this has been noted to result in misunderstood signals, as most are lead to believe she is trying to seduce them. Because of her overall "bad luck", she smokes using a pipe and is rarely seen without it, despite rain or signs saying "No Smoking", similar to Spike Spiegel from the anime series, Cowboy Bebop. Appearance Saka is a young woman appearing in her early-20s or early-30s. She possessing light green hair with the most of her bangs held back in a bump at the center of her head, and the rest forming two bangs on either side of her face, framing it. Her bump is held by two hairpins shaped like mini-kunai with red tassels on the end. The rest of her hair is held back in a bun behind her head or clipped back. Her most notable trait are two stitch-looking scars, one on her forehead and the other on her cheek, which remains unknown as to how she got them. She doesn't have the Kaguya Clan marking, possibly to hide her heritage. Saka wears a black, low-collared battle kimono with the right sleeve separated from the garment, and the right decorated with orange maple leaves. The bottom right of the kimono is separated, showing her leg and the nylon leggings she possesses, while the left is left closed and is decorated with orange maple leaves as well. She finishes her look with a set of high-heeled almost ankle-high boots and a red obi. During her time spent with Guren, she wore her hair only in a bump on the top of her head, and didn't have the two scars she does (though when she protected Guren she did). She wore a grey blouse, similar to that worn by and a small blue obi. She polished her look with a pair of simple sandals and bandages over her ankles and wrists. Plot Abilities Saka is most known for her masterful use of shuriken and kunai, capable of annihilating a number of opponents with just . Like expert user, , she can use wire strings and other innovative items to attack enemies in her blind-spot. She generally uses attacks of shuriken and kunai to disguise attacks using her which makes her a formidable opponent. Trivia Quotes Category:Members of Taiki Category:Female Category:Female Category:Suishōgakure Category:Former Orochimaru Affiliates Category:Kinoichi Category:Kaguya Category:Otogakure